L'ultime Bataille
by Loutre-Drake
Summary: Le combat final se déroule à Poudlard. Mais la guerre est-elle ressentie de la même manière par les deux camps ? Evidemment pas. L'occasion donc de s'intéresser aux deux visions différentes de la guerre dans cette fic.
1. Chapitre 1- Poudlard et les réalités

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. R , Je ne suis en aucune manière payée pour cet écrit .

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : La bataille finale à lieu à Poudlard. On voit comment la panique gagne les habitants du château, mais aussi comment la guerre est vécue du côté des mangemorts. Là encore, le thème n'est pas très original, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Pour le premier chapitre écoutez en lisant : _Voldemort _de Patrick Doyle ( soundtrack _Harry Potter et la coupe de Feu_ )

Pour le deuxième chapitre, les paroles en gras appartiennent à : _Death__Eater__ Tango _de The Butterbeer Experience

Pour l'épilogue... Pas de particularité

_**L'ultime bataille**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard face aux réalités de la guerre**_

Les barrières de protection entourant Poudlard brillaient d'une lueur rouge orangée rassurante, mais tous savaient que le calme serait de courte durée. Les professeurs arpentaient les couloirs, pressés, baguettes à la main. Les élèves les plus âgés, de sixième et septièmes années notamment, se préparaient pour le combat, tandis que les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années réconfortaient les premières années tremblants qui réclamaient leurs parents. Tous savaient que l'heure du combat final contre Voldemort avait sonné, et tous fondaient leurs espoirs en Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Celui-ci, conscient du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules se trouvait pour l'instant dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, observant attentivement la statue de leur fondatrice, à la recherche d'indice sur le diadème perdu.

Les habitants du château et les membre de l'ordre du Phénix se réunirent dans la Grande Salle, toutes maisons confondues, élèves, professeurs et autres adultes mêlés. Seuls Severus Snape et quelques Serpentards appartenant aux rangs des mangemorts manquaient à l'appel. En cet instant critique pour la communauté magique, la pureté du sang, les différences n'avaient plus d'importance : Sang-purs, sang-mêlés et nés moldus se tenaient côte-à-côte. Voldemort se manifesta alors : « Je sais que vous vous apprêtez à combattre, mais je veux à tout prix éviter de répandre le sang de sorciers et de sorcières innocents. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterais l'école sans lui causer aucun dommage. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous aurez une place quand viendra mon règne. Livrez-moi Potter et vous serez récompensés. Dans une heure, si Harry Potter ne m'est pas amené ou ne vient pas de lui même me retrouver, j'ordonne à mes troupes de franchir les portes et de tuer chaque femme, chaque homme et chaque enfant qui aura tenté de cacher Potter à mes yeux. N'oubliez pas, vous avez une heure. Tic, tac, tic, tac.» Sa voix sifflante résonnait dans tout le château, terrifiant certains élèves qui prirent conscience que la guerre n'était pas un jeu et qu'il risquaient probablement de mourir.

Un Serdaigle de deuxième année proposa innocemment de livrer l'Élu sauver leur peau à tous. Minerva McGonagall, qui avait pris la direction de Poudlard depuis la fuite de Snape, beugla alors que la prochaine personne qui ferait une remarque de ce genre serait conduite par Rusard aux cachots. La respectable sorcière se dirigea au pas de course dans le hall suivie par Neville Longdubat et Seamus Finnegan qui s'étaient proposés pour l'aider à organiser la résistance. Elle chargea ses deux élèves de détruire le pont de l'école quand les protections magiques seraient détruites afin de limiter l'avance des troupes de Voldemort. Elle-même, aidée par Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et Horace Slughorn qui l'avaient rejointe réveilla les statues de l'école et leur ordonna de remplir leur mission de protection. Les membres de l'ordre du Phénix s'attelaient au renforcement des barrières magiques. La peur était partout. Elle était dans l'atmosphère, elle était dans les cœurs. Neville et Seamus préparaient les explosifs pour le pont tout en chantant une vieille comptine sorcière pour se donner du courage. Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt dissertaient tout en protégeant la tour d'astronomie. Remus, après moult réflexions, dit à son ami : « Ce n'est pas du nombre de partisans que dépend la victoire, mais de la force des convictions. », Kingsley acquiesça sans mot dire, angoissé malgré lui, attendant l'ouverture des hostilités, et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se turent. Sibylle Trelawney descendait lentement de la tour Nord, les bras chargés de boules de cristal, murmurant et éclatant d'un rire hystérique à intervalles réguliers. Poppy Pomfresh rassemblait des fioles de potions, des kits de premiers secours en regardant de temps en temps une photo jaunie de son fils disparu. « C'est pour toi que je me bats Andrew. Pour toi mon fils, je serais forte. » disait elle d'une voix qui tremblait plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Molly et Arthur Weasley passait un sermon à leurs enfants au milieu de la Grande Salle. En vraie mère poule, Molly souhaitait qu'ils ne s'exposent pas au danger ; tandis que plus raisonnable, Arthur leur recommandait uniquement de faire preuve d'un minimum de prudence.

Déjà, on évacuait les élèves trop jeunes pour assister à ce qui allait suivre, ou non désireux de se battre. Car Poudlard n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre, loin de là. Le château ainsi que ses habitants allaient lutter jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Les préfets et les préfets-en-chef rassuraient ceux qui en avaient besoin et motivaient les troupes.

Depuis l'annonce de Voldemort, Harry réfléchissait ferme. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il lui fallait parler au fantôme de la tour de Serdaigle ; Helena, familièrement appelée La Dame Grise. C'était Luna Lovegood lui avait suggéré de parler à un mort, puisque aucune personne vivante n'avait eu la chance de contempler le diadème perdu. Après avoir cherché sans succès Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis à qui il avait laissé la carte du Maraudeur, il arpenta d'un bon pas les couloirs du vieux château et vit Helena errant dans un corridor glacial. Il l'interpella vivement avec un « Helena ? Attendez s'il vous plaît Helena. ». Mais elle continua d'avancer sans montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu. Sans se décourager, le jeune Survivant la poursuivit tout en continuant de prononcer son prénom. Sûrement agacée, le spectre se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle scrutait le jeune homme d'un regard noir et peu amène, semblant évaluer si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle prit enfin la parole :

« - Êtes-vous un ami de Luna ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- En effet, lui répondit le jeune homme, elle pense que vous pouvez m'aider.

- Vous cherchez le diadème de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Le questionna-elle.

- C'est cela, acquiesça-t-il, le diadème de Rowena.

- Luna est gentille, à la différence des autres élèves, mais elle se trompe, Je ne peux pas vous aider ! ».

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en hurlant presque, et elle partait, lorsque Harry l'interpella encore « Helena, attendez, j'ai l'intention de le détruire. Je veux détruire le diadème de votre mère. Et c'est ce que vous voulez aussi, n'est-ce pas Helena ? ». Cette dernière paraissait réfléchir. Elle dit enfin : « Un autre m'a promis la même chose il y a bien longtemps. Un jeune homme étrange, seul, sans amis. Il n'a jamais tenu sa promesse.

- Tom Jedusor, c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce jeune homme a menti à beaucoup de gens, affirma Harry d'une voix douce, il n'était pas digne de votre confiance Helena.

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait, je sais aussi qui il est, cria Helena, j'ai vu ce qu'il est devenu. Une abomination, un objet de crainte pour le monde sorcier. Il a profané, souillé le diadème de ma mère, dès que je lui est confié où se situait la cachette. Il est allé en Albanie, il l'a récupéré et l'a changé en artefact de magie noire.

- Mais moi je peux le détruire Helena, je peux détruire le diadème de votre mère, qui ne vous a apporté ni intelligence, ni paix, continua Harry tout aussi doucement. Je le détruirais une bonne fois pour toutes et vous n'en entendrez plus jamais parler. Vous n'entendrez plus parler ni du diadème, ni de Tom Jedusor, ni de moi. Dites moi où il est, s'il vous plaît Helena, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de ce diadème, il est capital. » Helena réfléchit encore et dit enfin de façon énigmatique : « Où iriez-vous si vous étiez Tom Jedusor et que vous souhaitiez cacher un objet qui a de la valeur à vos yeux ? Si vous savez, il vous suffit de demander. » Et sur ces derniers mots elle disparut. Harry éberlué murmura un merci bref et déambula dans le couloir en se demandant dans quelle salle du château il pourrait cacher un objet important. Un seul endroit s'imposa alors dans son esprit, il y avait caché le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé l'an dernier ; c'était la salle sur demande. Et soudain, la lumière se fit. La vieille tiare décolorée qu'il avait aperçut l'année précédente, c'était elle. C'était le diadème de Serdaigle.

Mais l'heure allouée par Voldemort s'écoulait et il fallait faire vite. La peur, la panique étaient à leur comble. Harry, n'avait plus le temps de partir à la recherche de Ron et Hermione. De toute façon, ceux-ci avaient la Carte du Maraudeur, ils le retrouveraient donc en temps utile. Le jeune homme courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la salle sur demande le plus vite possible. Ron et Hermione, de leur côté se trouvaient dans la chambre des secrets. Ron prit avec précaution un crochet sur la dépouille du Basilic, sortit la coupe de Poufsouffle de sa poche et dit à son amie : « A toi, détruit la.

- Je ne pourrais pas, répondit Hermione en tremblant, je ne pourrais pas.

- Mais si, tu peux, insista le rouquin, Harry a détruit le journal de Jedusor, j'ai détruit le médaillon de Serpentard, tu peux détruire cette coupe. Et souviens-toi, si on détruit tous les Horcruxes, alors on peut détruire...

- Voldemort, acheva la jeune fille, je sais. »

Hermione leva le crochet et l'enfonça violemment dans la coupe qui hurla. Aussitôt, une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur les deux amis qui s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Le déluge terminé, ils se regardèrent puis s'embrassèrent avec fougue, pendant une minute qui sembla interminable. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Hermione murmura « Harry. » et Ron qui était au septième ciel descendit brutalement de son nuage. « Il faut qu'on rejoigne Harry, Ron. C'est la guerre au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! », répéta la jeune femme avec davantage de conviction. Le jeune roux ronchonna un peu pour la forme, puis suivit sa désormais petite-amie dans les couloirs. Arrivé dans le hall, le nouveau couple réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Ce fut Ron qui eu le premier l'idée d'utiliser la carte du Maraudeur ; et ne le voyant pas sur la fameuse carte, il en vint à la conclusion que Harry était dans la salle sur demande, par conséquent incartable. Le jeune homme venait de réussir l'impossible : impressionner Hermione Granger. Ils se mirent en route

L'heure était écoulée. La voix déçue et froide de Voldemort s'éleva à nouveau : « Vous avez étés prévenus, mais vous n'avez pas obéi, vous ne m'avez pas livré Harry Potter. Vous êtes si prévisibles. Mais votre temps est écoulé. Mes troupes marchent à présent vers le château. Il vous tueront tous. »

Tous se préparaient à présent au combat. Les membres de l'ordre regagnèrent leurs positions, Neville et Seamus rejoignirent le pont et les combattants se rassemblèrent dans la cour.


	2. Chapitre 2- Les mangemorts et le plaisir

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. R , Je ne suis en aucune manière payée pour cet écrit .

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : La bataille finale à lieu à Poudlard. On voit comment la panique gagne les habitants du château, mais aussi comment la guerre est vécue du côté des mangemorts. Là encore, le thème n'est pas très original, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Pour le premier chapitre écoutez en lisant : _Voldemort _de Patrick Doyle ( soundtrack _Harry Potter et la coupe de Feu_ )

Pour le deuxième chapitre, les paroles en gras appartiennent à : _Death__Eater__ Tango _de The Butterbeer Experience

Pour l'épilogue... Pas de particularité

_**L'ultime bataille**_

_**Chapitre 2- Les mangemorts et le plaisir de la guerre**_

Du haut de leur colline, les mangemorts se préparaient pour l'assaut. Ils attendaient le signal du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix siégeait fièrement aux côtés de son maître, elle caressait sa baguette songeant sans doutes aux meurtres qu'elle allait commettre. Voyant la piètre résistance du château, Voldemort ricana : « Ils sont pitoyables et incorrigibles. Es-tu prête Bellatrix ? Ajouta-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. » La sorcière répondit avec dévotion : « Oui, maître, je ne ferais aucun quartier. Je suis votre plus fidèle ! Le monde sorcier va mesurer aujourd'hui l'étendue de son erreur et vous pourrez régner. » Voldemort la félicita, satisfait : « Très bien, Bellatrix, très bien. Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. » Les mangemorts les plus assoiffés de sang et de vengeance, comme Bellatrix se faisaient déjà une joie de torture, de tuer.

**When we're torturing mudbloods the torture's a game**, « La torture c'est un jeu. », telle était leur devise.

Le maître avait bien expliqué que tous les sorts étaient permis, et que les utilisateurs d'impardonnables seraient récompensés au delà de leurs espérances.

**Unforgivable curses are forgiven just the same**, ils vont regretter de s'être opposé à nous, pensaient la plupart.

Quelques mangemorts violents prévoyaient d'exécuter une petite dance de la victoire devant chaque ennemis abattu, pour contenter Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**But we'll share a secret if you give us the chance, us death eaters, we love to dance**, la vision d'un mangemort dansant serait la dernière chose que verrait la pauvre victime, traumatisée même dans la mort.

Mc Nair, par exemple était sérieusement tenté d'effectuer quelques pas de danse, baguette dans une main, hache dans l'autre.

**So I'll teach you our tango, our tantalizing trick**, les géants, et les autres créatures magiques devraient faire de même, Mc Nair y veillerait, il enseignerait sa technique d'attaque, et l'ennemi, surpris serait alors une proie facile.

**Which Voldemort loves and will make mudbloods sick**, le maître allait être satisfait, très satisfait.

Sentant l'assaut plus proche que jamais, les mangemorts et les créatures de l'ombre se rassemblèrent en petits groupes d'attaque. Les géants, en première ligne protégeaient les sorciers, qui eux même protégeaient les loups-garous, dirigés par nul autre que Fenrir Greyback. Après les créatures venait bien évidemment le maître, accompagné de Bellatrix. La famille Malefoy fermait la marche.

**So pick out a partner and listen on in**, le plan du maître était infaillible, Poudlard n'avait aucune chance.

Soudain, Voldemort ressentit une immense douleur et il comprit. Il comprit que Potter avait trouvé ses horcruxes, et que le dernier, la tiare venait de subir le suplice du feudeymon. Fou de rage et de souffrance, il brandit sa baguette et détruit les maigres protections qui entouraient l'école.

**And death eaters, let us begin, **et l'enfer se déchaîna sur Poudlard.

Les géants balayaient toute résistance et le mal s'insinuait dans le château. Deux élèves, le fils des Longdubat et un jeune brun tout a fait appétissant, selon Fenrir, firent sauter le pont. Une poignée de mangemorts et de créatures fut perdue.

**First you take out your wand and you flourish it high**, baguettes sorties les mangemorts étaient prêts, des éclairs verts et rouges volaient en tout sens.

**Send up red sparks and say "prepare to die"**, Bellatrix riait tandis que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désactivait les barrières anti-transplanage. Ses mangemorts apparurent dans la cour de l'entrée, en se moquant des regards effrayés et parfois surpris des élèves et des membres de l'ordre. Il s'exclama, ravi : « J'espère que vous êtes préparés à la mort, car c'est tout ce que vous avez gagné en vous opposant à moi. Venez de votre propre chef, et vous aurez peut-être droit à une mort rapide. Résistez, et vous souffrirez. » Sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et le maître se réjouit des gémissements effrayés ou des cris de colère ou de désapprobation.

**Touch your dark mark and then clap, one two three**, la brûlure de la marque était plus intense que jamais, le maître était heureux et les mangemorts le sentaient. Leur détermination était sans égale.

**Come on death eaters, tango with me**, avec des hurlements sauvages et des cris visant à intimmider l'ennemi, ils chargèrent.

**I'm the lord of dark lords and the king of the dance**, face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ces pauvres fous n'avaient aucune chance. Mais il fallait tuer Potter. Sans leur « Survivant », les fous renonceraient et seraient tués et Lord Voldemort pourrait enfin régner sur la plèbe, comme cela aurait du être depuis plusieurs années.

**The villian of villians, I'll make my advance**, laissant à ses mangemorts le soin d'éliminer ses opposants, Lord Voldemort se retira de la bataille pour se préparer à recevoir Potter.

**Avada kedavra the hell outta you**, Il lança un avada au passage, suivi d'un doloris. Les deux touchèrent leur cible. Les hurlements de douleur étaient douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Puis les cris des autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas été touchés emplirent l'espace, trouant le silence. Ce devait être un membre de la famille, ou un ami.

**Unless you'd like to dance too**, mais avant le problème Potter, il y avait le problème Snape à régler. Bientôt la baguette de sureau lui obéirait pleinement. Et Snape danserait. Un tango de douleur et de peur. Il avait été fidèle, mais son temps était fini. Il recevrait une mort digne. Une mort digne d'un traitre, car Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas dupe du tout. Il savait. La mort du vieux fou n'avait été que prétexte pour accroître davantage l'importance de Snape à ses yeux. Mais à présent Snape devait mourir. Lord Voldemort siffla Nagini.

**Just take my hand and we'll tango all night**, dans la cabane près du lac, Snape se justifiait pitoyablement : « Maître, vous savez bien que je ne suis fidèle qu'à vous. » disait-il, « Vous savez bien que la baguette vous obéi, elle est votre. » Lord Voldemort se délectait de la peur qui suintait de Snape. Il avait tout son temps.

**A death eater party 'til the morning light**, Nagini cracha avec colère. Elle aussi voulait participer aux festivités. Le Lord Noir pensait : « Patience Nagini, patience. Dès que j'aurais fini de m'amuser avec lui, il sera à toi. » Snape suppliait à présent. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à son service, Snape suppliait, implorait la pitié de Lord Voldemort. Oh joie, oh bonheur.

**All are invited but don't make a fuss**, Snape était mort, Nagini s'était surpassée. Elle aimait le spectacle, mais là elle méritait une palme. Des traînées de sang dégoulinaient des murs, tachaient le sol. Et Snape, tel une poupée de chiffon semblait avoir été jeté négligemment au milieu de tout ce sang, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Ses mangemorts quant à eux semblaient s'en donner à cœur-joie.

**Cuz no one can tango. No, no one can tango. No, no one can tango like us**, oui ce soir personne ne pouvait les égaler. Personne.

**Then you laugh your most evil laugh, spin to the right**, il était temps maintenant de songer au problème Potter. Potter, ce lâche qui avait laissé les autres se battre à sa place. L'heure était venue de lui adresser un petit message, gentillet, bien entendu. Éclatant d'un rire froid et sonore, vite imité par Bellatrix qui l'avait rejoint, il interrompit le combat : « Poudlard. Poudlard ? C'est moi. Lord Voldemort. Je dois admettre que vous vous êtes défendus vaillamment. Mais cela n'a pas été suffisant. Vous avez de nombreux blessés, et pire encore, vous avez des morts. Soignez vos blessés, enterrez vos morts. Harry Potter, maintenant c'est à toi que je fais l'immense honneur de m'adresser. Tu as laissé des innocents défendre tes idéaux à ta place. Aie maintenant le courage d'affirmer tes convictions. J'ordonne à mes troupes de se retirer. Rejoins moi dans la forêt interdite. Viens affronter la mort, Harry Potter. Montre donc ton courage de Gryffondor. Voldemort quitte la communication. »

**Lower your hood and prepare to fight**, déçus de ne pas avoir fait plus de victimes, les mangemorts, quittèrent néanmoins Poudlard et marchèrent vers la forêt. Le maître les suivit, et les géants eurent soudain l'envie de détruire la serre et la cabane du garde-chasse. Hagrid. Hagrid comptait d'ailleurs parmi les prisonniers, et ce gros lourdaud se permettait de ralentir Mc Nair qui le tenait d'une poigne de fer. Tous se préparaient à accueillir, sa majesté le « petit bébé Potter », qui devait ce magnifique surnom à Bellatrix. Les baguettes étaient levées, les sourires moqueurs étaient accrochés sur les visages. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les regardait faire avec amusement, il attendait Potter.

**Voldemort's waiting so give it a go**, il attendait Potter. Mais Potter ne venait pas. Déçu, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un sectumsempra sur un arbre. Il pensait que Potter viendrait. Oui, mais voilà, Potter n'était pas venu. C'était la faille du plan. Il avait compté sur l'honneur de Potter, et le garçon en semblait totalement dépourvu. Lord Voldemort s'était trompé.

**Join in the death eater**, non, il ne s'était pas trompé. Potter approchait.

**Join in the death eater**, Potter franchissait le rang de ses mangemorts.

**Join in the death eater**, il venait vers lui. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux verts. Lord Voldemort ne se trompait jamais. Il leva sa baguette. Le gamin ne remua pas un muscle.

**Tango! **Avada Kedavra. Ce furent les deux mots qu'ils prononça avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	3. Epilogue- La fin de tout

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. K . R , Je ne suis en aucune manière payée pour cet écrit .

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : La bataille finale à lieu à Poudlard. On voit comment la panique gagne les habitants du château, mais aussi comment la guerre est vécue du côté des mangemorts. Là encore, le thème n'est pas très original, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Pour le premier chapitre écoutez en lisant : _Voldemort _de Patrick Doyle ( soundtrack _Harry Potter et la coupe de Feu_ )

Pour le deuxième chapitre, les paroles en gras appartiennent à : _Death__Eater__ Tango _de The Butterbeer Experience

Pour l'épilogue... Pas de particularité

_**L'ultime bataille**_

_**Epilogue – La fin de tout**_

**POV ****Harry Potter**

Deux baguettes. La sienne, la mienne. Lui et Moi, comme au commencement. Je n'ai pas peur, je sais ce qui m'attends. Nous marchons, l'un autour de l'autre, l'un et l'autre. Il rit. Je le regarde. Nous nous arrêtons. Le silence, il nous entoure. Il nous isole. Nous somme seuls. Seuls comme cela doit être. La prophétie, la terreur, le sang, la peur, la haine ; tout cela s'arrête aujourd'hui. C'est la fin. La fin du monde que nous connaissons. Nous recommençons à tourner, sans nous lâcher du regard. Ses yeux sont pleins de haine. Mais aussi d'anticipation. Il sait. Il sait comme moi que c'est la fin. Aucun de nous deux ne peut y échapper. Mes parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, tous, tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour que d'autres en aient une meilleure ; c'est à eux que je pense quand je regarde Tom. Grâce à leur sacrifice, tout sera fini. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain, comme dit Neville. Il lève sa baguette, je l'imite. Nous ouvrons la bouche. Avada Kedavra. Expelliarmus. Deux sorts. Deux éclairs. Un rouge, pour la liberté. Un vert, pour la mort. Nous finissons ensemble. Ensemble comme nous avons commencé.

**POV ****Lord Voldemort**

C'est la fin. Potter va mourir. Je pense déjà aux regards d'admiration de mes fidèles. Je programme déjà ma domination sur le monde sorcier. Je tourne, il m'imite. Aucun sens du spectacle. Je ris, il est pitoyable. Il pense vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il pense vaincre le possesseur de la baguette de sureau. Quand tout cela sera fini, personne ne pensera à mettre en doute ma suprématie. La mort de Potter servira à quelque chose. La mort de Potter servira d'exemple. La mort de Potter leur montrera les dangers. Les danger encourus lorsque l'on s'oppose au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mes mangemorts m'attendent un peu plus loin. Potter est seul. Je m'arrêtes. Potter aussi. Je pense à Nagini, ma seule vraie amie. Potter l'a tuée. Je le fixe avec haine, mon envie de le tuer s'accroît un peu plus. C'est la fin Potter ! Tu es mort. Nous levons nos baguettes. Avada Kedavra, je lance mon impardonnable avec toute ma rancœur contre le garçon. Il a détruit mes Horcruxes, il a tué mon serpent, il m'a défié. Il doit mourir.

**POV ****Les mangemorts**

Nous attendons le maître. Nous sommes prêts à crier victoire. Nous nous sommes battus pour lui. Nous le vénérons, nous croyons en lui. Il rétablira la suprématie des Sang-Purs. Il nous élèvera au rang qui nous est du. Il tourne autour de Potter, cet amoureux des sang-de-bourbe à l'instar du vieux fou citronné. Comment un gamin peut-il avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance face au plus grand sorcier que la terre est jamais connu ? Nous attendons le maître, nous attendons la fin.

**POV ****Les alliés ( Poudlard )**

Dans la grande salle, certains soignent leurs morts, d'autres leurs blessés. D'autres rient et chantent pour oublier. Car certaines blessures ne sont pas physiques. Certaines blessures sont invisibles. Les pertes sont lourdes. Mais tous ont fait ce qu'ils croyaient juste. Tous se sont battus pour leur idéal. Ron et Hermione attendent, comme les autres, étroitement enlacés. Neville cherche Luna du regard. Horace Slughorn et Pomona Chourave pleurent ensemble, imités par Hagrid. Mme Pomfresh s'active, va voir chacun, pour ne plus penser. Quant à Minerva, sous sa forme animagus, elle quémande des caresses à Rusard. Les animaux eux aussi ont souffert. Miss Teigne est morte, aucun botruc n'a survécu et les sombrals ont déserté la forêt interdite. Mais même dans l'adversité, l'espoir reste. L'espoir est. L'espoir repose en Harry Potter. L'élu qui a le pouvoir de mettre un terme à tout cela.

_Fin des POVs_

Un rire. Deux cris. De la lumière. C'est la fin. La fin de la bataille, la fin de la terreur, la fin des malheurs.

THE END - LA FIN


End file.
